dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Loghain Mac Tir
} |name = Loghain Mac Tir |image = Loghain.png |race = Human |gender = Male |class = Warrior |rank = Lieutenant/Boss |title = Teyrn of Gwaren Regent of Ferelden Grey Warden (possibly) |specialization = Champion |family = Gareth of Oswin (Father) Celia (Wife) Anora (Daughter) Cailan Theirin (Son-in-Law) |quests = Joining the Grey Wardens After the Joining The Tower of Ishal (Quest) The Landsmeet The Battle of Denerim |voice = Simon Templeman |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Awakening Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Born into occupied Ferelden, Loghain Mac Tir and King Maric Theirin drove out the Orlesian Empire more than thirty years before the events of the Fifth Blight. Loghain was raised to the position Teyrn of Gwaren for his service to King Maric. To Ferelden, he represents ideals of hard work and independence. After King Maric was lost at sea, Loghain became responsible for defending Ferelden and guiding his naive and inexperienced son-in-law, King Cailan Theirin. Background Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling King Maric's Disappearance King Maric Theirin disappeared at sea while en route to Wycome in 9:25 Dragon. Teyrn Loghain spent almost two years searching for his lost friend, consuming much of the royal treasury and the majority of the Fereldan navy. The search was futile, and when Loghain claimed that Orlais had purposefully sunk King Maric's vessel in order to prevent Marcher unity, he was called off by his daughter, Queen Anora, and a united Bannorn. It was time to mourn the king, they said, and so, in 9:27, a massive state funeral was held in Denerim's chantry.Codex entry: King Maric's Helm Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age: Inquisition Hawke contacted Loghain to help them investigate Red Lyrium. Loghain however was concerned about corruption in the Grey Warden ranks and went into hiding. Hawke and the Inquisitor rendezvoused with Loghain in a smuggler's cave in Crestwood to see what his investigation uncovered. Loghain explains that he was investigating if Corypheus could have survived fatal wounds just like an Archdemon can. Yet in the middle of the his investigation, every Grey Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling which Loghain believes is being elicited by Corypheus. Believing that their end is near, Warden-Commander Clarel planned on using a blood magic ritual that would end all Blights before they all perished. Loghain was branded a traitor for protesting Clarel's plan and went into hiding. Loghain, Hawke, and the Inquisitor scouted the ancient Tevinter ritual tower in the Western Approach to investigate a Grey Warden congregation. At the tower, the party witnessed Grey Warden mages sacrificing their fellow Wardens to summon demons. They are being led by Lord Livius Erimond, a Venatori Magister who convinced Clarel to use their blood magic techniques to raise a demon army to invade the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake. The demon binding rituals Erimond taught the Grey Warden mages however has the side effect of enslaving them to Corypheus, who will use them to conquer Thedas. Erimond escapes to Adamant Fortress while the Inquisitor's party confronts the enslaved Wardens of the tower. Hawke and Loghain joined the Inquisition as they lay siege to Adamant Fortress. They confront Erimond and Clarel about the truth of the demon binding ritual and attempted to sway the Wardens against Erimond. When Erimond summoned a dragon to deal with the Inquisition, Clarel had a change of heart and betrayed Erimond. The dragon attacked and a massive battle ensued. After which, the Inquisition pursued Clarel. Clarel inflicted her wrath on Erimond but was killed by the dragon he had summoned. Clarel's last act was casting a spell that subdued the dragon but its crash caused the ground beneath them to crumble, resulting in the party to fall off the ramparts. The Inquisitor used their mark to open a rift to transport the party to the Fade. The Inquisitor finds some kind of spirit that poses as Divine Justinia V who briefs the Inquisitor that they are in the realm of a nightmare demon and that the Inquisitor must recover the memories it took from them. As the Inquisitor recovers these memories, they remember how the mortal Divine was bound by Grey Wardens and sacrificed to power an orb, an orb which the Inquisitor picked up and gave them the mark, and how the spirit in the Divine's form was the one who led them out of the Fade. Once Hawke realized that the Grey Wardens had a hand in sacrificing the Divine to further Corypheus' schemes, Hawke becomes incensed and accuses the Grey Wardens of being out of control and need to be checked. Loghain is defensive about the accusation, and argues that the Wardens were most likely mind controlled by Corypheus and that Hawke themselves have caused much chaos by causing the mage rebellion. The spirit leads the Inquisitor's party to a rift but the Nightmare is preventing their escape. The spirit sacrifices itself to weaken the Nightmare and the Inquisitor's party defeats the Aspect of the Nightmare blocking their escape. The party reaches the rift but either Hawke or Loghain must stay behind to distract the Nightmare for the party to leave. Hawke can sacrifice themselves to atone for freeing Corypheus or Loghain can sacrifice himself to atone for all the harm the Grey Wardens have done. }} Strategy Gifts Loghain is fond of maps; giving these as gifts will significantly boost his approval. }} Initial statistics Attributes Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: Specialization Talents Equipment Plot skills Quotes * '"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" * "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." * "Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" * "I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you I've not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield." * (On the occupation of Ferelden) "Hate doesn't describe it. I've seen painted, masked lords beat an old farmer to death with riding crops. To this day, I don't know why. Is that hate? I saw good, sensible men fighting armored chevaliers with nothing—no weapons, no armies, not even hope of success—to see the occupation end. Is that hate?" * "Please, I have done... so much wrong. Allow me to do one last thing right." Dialogue * Loghain: "So, there is some of Maric in you after all. Good." * Alistair: "Forget Maric. This is for Duncan." Trivia * The name "Mac Tir" means "son of the land." It was given to him by Maric after the Battle of River DaneCodex entry: Arms of Mac Tir It is fitting, not only due to his patriotism, but also because he is the son of a farmer. * He married Celia, the daughter of a cabinet maker. * Loghain owned a mabari when he was a child. He named her Adalla, and had her for 10 years before an Orlesian took her to use her for breeding with his hunting dogs. Some time later Loghain was reunited with his dog, when the Orlesian threw the mabari out of a moving wagon. The dog was so weak that it died a week later in Loghain's lap. * Loghain does not get along with any of the Warden's companions except for Dog. He seems to like the mabari, and shares stories of his own dog Adalla with him, as well as offers him treats such as cheese and ham.}} Gallery Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien.png|Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien at Ostagar. Young Loghain.jpg|Loghain during the rebellion against Orlais. Loghain_Mac_Tir_(HoDA).png|Loghain Mac Tir in Heroes of Dragon Age. See also * Mac Tir family References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Warriors Category:Grey Wardens Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters